


Birthday Present

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Short last minute eremin fic for Armin’s birthday! It’s a tad unpolished cuz I JUST wrote it and wanted to post it before it was too late-- I’ll clean it more later tonight lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on the first November 3rd after Armin almost died and was entrusted with the Colossal Titan power~

>  “Armin!”
> 
> Eren’s gruff but sweet little voice rang out to young Armin like a bell that morning, as his very best (and only) friend in the world came running towards him.
> 
> “Happy birthday!!!” he shouted as he threw his arms around his friend in a tight embrace, nuzzling him for good measure. He pulled away to smile at him. “Today is all about you, alright? So tell me, what do you want to do today while we wait for my mom to finish baking cake at my house? She gave me a lot of coins to spend with you today too! So whatever you like, just say the word!”
> 
> Armin was honestly speechless, not used to such warm and complete attention, much less being told the day would be all about him and what he wants to do. He blushed. “Mmh-- Eren, you needn’t go so far out of your way for me…”
> 
> “Nonsense! It’s your birthday and I wanna give you a good day. _Please_. Now tell me. What would you like to do?"
> 
> “Erm well… there’s this musical show about animals uptown I kind of wanna see… it’s the last day they’ll be performing.”
> 
> “Consider it done! Anything else?"
> 
> “And um… well, maybe after we have cake at your house, you and I could watch the sunset together?”
> 
> “Eh? You don’t wanna do something more exciting? Let me at least take you shopping in the market for a present with what’s left of the money, please, I insist!” Eren took Armin’s hand gazing at him with those fierce eyes of his.
> 
> Armin could see that Eren clearly personally wanted to do this for him… that’s right, Armin was Eren's only friend too... Of course he’d want to go out of his way to please him. A happy friend is a friend who will _stay_. _‘How charming…’_ Armin thought. _’You act so ferocious all the time, and yet you’re so sweet… What more could I ask for when I have a friend like you?'_ He finally nodded _yes_ but asked again for his own wish. “Alright. A play, a cake, and then a trip to market… but please, can we finish the day with a sunset together? I’m sorry if that’s not very exciting to you, but... to watch the sunset while I talk to my best friend all evening? There’s no better way to end a day like this, to me.” He smiled.
> 
> Eren noted how genuinely happy this simple act would make him and smiled back with a softened look in eyes. “Okay, Armin. You and I will watch the sun go down behind the wall and talk until the stars come out. Whatever you want. Today’s your day.” He grinned and innocently took Armin in his arms before taking him by the hand to lead him through town. “Now come on, let the day begin!”

—

Armin awoke from his slumber in the dungeon on their Saturday off from working. Normally once he got dressed and emerged, he’d go to wake up Eren to go and get breakfast. But when he arrived to do so that day, Eren surprisingly wasn’t in his bed. _“Odd…”_ he thought. _“I wonder where he is?”_

Without Eren, he simply walked back outside only to suddenly find himself in Mikasa’s arms.

“Armin! Happy birthday!”

Armin looked at her wide eyed as he’d actually forgotten about his own birthday. “Oh goodness, thank you! I’d completely forgotten it was coming--“

“Well, I didn’t. Here, this is for you.” she handed him a blanket she’d stitched herself that week. Though she’d never done much sewing, it looked as though the blanket were made by a professional; such is the work of Mikasa Ackerman’s omni-talented hands. “Eren says it’s cold in that dungeon so I figured you definitely needed it.”

“Thank you so much!” he wrapped it around himself to test its warmth. “It’s PERFECT, wow!”

“Glad you like it!” she smiled.

Armin removed the blanket and held it close to him. “Speaking of which, though, where is Eren, have you seen him?”

“No, I haven’t seen him since yesterday. Maybe he’s out performing an impromptu experiment with Hanji.”

“Well I hope he shows up soon, I hate to spend my birthday of all days without him…”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he will."

—

Breakfast was awaiting the remnants of the 104th graduate class and, for Armin, so were a lot of greetings.

“Armin, Mikasa told us your birthday is today! We’re all heading out to get you presents after breakfast!” Connie cheerfully informed him.

Mikasa nodded as she chewed her bread.

“Ah-- thanks so much then, all of you! You needn’t trouble yourselves though.”

“It’s no trouble at all!” Sasha insisted, very sweet and timid as her health was beginning to return to her. “I’ve been dying to get out of here and stretch my legs anyway.”

“Don’t you get into any trouble, stay right where Flocke can see you.” Jean grumbled. His tone suddenly became playful though. “Anyway, I’ll be visiting my mom back home first to get some real money, so in all honesty my present will be way better than these guys’.”

“No way, he’ll like what I have in mind  _way_ more, it’s _genius_!” Connie retorted.

Sasha threw in her own argument. “The joy one gets from what I’m giving him will be far more satisfying than anything you boys can dish out.”

Jean stuck his tongue out “Sasha, that sounds gross, won’t the potatoes be jealous of your affections?”

“Shut up! Every one of you should’ve forgotten about that by now!”

Armin smiled to himself as he sat down, listening to everyone’s squabbling… All these friends… even after he became the very thing everyone feared most… It was such a step up from how his birthdays were spent in his childhood… He looked over to the empty seat next to him and the smile quickly faded, however. Did he really have to spend _this_ birthday without the person he loved most?..

—

After spending the afternoon mostly by himself, watching the clouds roll by, day dreaming, and missing Eren, Armin was suddenly greeted with visitors from all around.

“All of you can go first, I’m so confident he’ll like my gift the most that I will _gladly_ go last.” Jean’s persnickety demeanor was very welcome today to keep the mood light after the past few dark and depressing weeks.

Armin found everyone so amusing and couldn’t get enough of the playful air.

“Let me go first then! Here you go, Armin!” Connie handed him a rectangle object, wrapped in brown paper and tied with string, something Armin couldn’t wait to open. “I went home to grab this from what was left of my old broken house. It’s a storybook about wizards and magic spells and cool shit like that from my childhood, complete with a nice red bookmark Flocke had by chance! Eren said you always loved a good fantasy adventure story so I thought you’d appreciate it. Especially when it’s so drab in your dungeon.” Connie beamed brightly at Armin then stuck his tongue out at Jean, taking pride in his extremely thoughtful gift.

Armin blushed, honored someone put so much thought and effort into something for him. “This is so wonderful of you!” he praised, hugging the book to his chest. "Thank you, Connie!”

Sasha jumped in “That was nice Connie, but it’s my turn! Armin!” She handed him a warm soft pouch of delicious looking cookies. "Don’t ask me how I did it, but I managed to get my hands on these really amazing sugar cookies for you! Happy birthday!!!"

Armin chuckled, figuring that meant she either swiped the cookies fresh from a bakery in town, or she swiped the ingredients from town and made them herself. Either way he deeply appreciated the gesture and effort, no matter how devious it might’ve been. He graciously took one out to eat. “That IS amazing! Thank you, Sasha! This is really sweet of you!”

“You’re welcome! Please enjoy them!--“

“Ok ok, that’s enough, potato girl.” Jean interrupted her. “Now it’s time for the grand finale!” Jean lifted the little white dust cover off of the garment he’d been holding to reveal a finely made silk vest, as fine as a doctor or courtsman would wear, just in Armin’s size (something he remembered from their updated uniform fitting a year ago).

Armin’s pupils widened… this was a very fine, expensive, and extravagant gift to a peasant like him.

“My mother and I went to town and bought this for you right away! She said to tell you she’s extremely grateful for saving my life as often as you have, and hopes you’ll accept this token of our gratitude…”

Armin reached out to accept the gift, but Jean went a step further and put it on Armin himself, adjusting it to perfection. “Ah, now you look quite sharp!” He then leaned in to mutter quietly by his ear “Yeager won’t be able to take his eyes off you."

Armin blushed and nudged his friend, pretending the thought of Eren gazing at him didn’t make his hopeful heart skip a beat.

“Happy birthday, Arlert!” he concluded with a pat on Armin’s back, looking at his comrade with great respect and affection.

Though taken aback by all the kindness, Armin managed to speak his gratitude. “Thank you… All of you. You’ve made this such a wonderful birthday... I only wish I could give back--“

“No no, Armin, we’re just happy to make _you_ happy! You’ve done so much for us!” Sasha interrupted.

“Yeah! This is our way of thanking YOU. Happy birthday!”

Jean nodded in agreement.

Armin stood there, just gushing with warm feelings and hugged everyone.

—

In order to distract himself from the afternoon sun as it prepared for a sunset, Armin turned his back to it and sat at the picnic bench just outside the castle, reading Connie’s book and eating Sasha’s cookies. He removed Jean’s vest, to avoid getting it dirty, and laid it on top of Mikasa’s blanket, which he couldn’t wait to snuggle at bed time. Wherever Eren was, even if he forgot his birthday, Armin just hoped he would come back soon, and knew how much he missed him.

Suddenly he found himself in a shadow as a little forget-me-not appeared, placed gently on the page he was reading. He quickly turned around to find Eren standing there before him. A bright smile immediately appeared on his face as he embraced his best friend. “Eren!”

Eren chuckled and placed something on the table behind him to return the hug. “Hey there.”

Armin pulled away to speak to him. “Where have you been?! I missed you so much!”

Eren blushed “Oh, I’m sorry-- I was out working on your present.” he winked, but surprisingly Armin didn’t seem to react to this.

“And here I thought you’d forgotten as quickly as I did and I was gonna have to spend my whole birthday without you.”

“Oh, now when have I ever forgotten your birthday?” he placed his hands on Armin’s shoulders, jokingly pretending to be offended. "Sorry, it was a last minute thing. But I made sure to come back in time for the sunset.” he smiled. “Anyway, here, this is for you…” he handed Armin the wrapped package he’d placed on the table. “I really hope you like it…”

Armin smirked and raised an eyebrow as he took the messily wrapped gift and opened it. The revealed sight made him speechless. It was a hastily, but lovingly, hand-made book. Untidy and unrefined, but clearly made with so much dedication… Armin read the title which brought a sparkle and shine, followed by tears, to his eyes… _“The Earth Explored”_.

“I’m sorry-- I did the best I could, my memory is awful, but I tried to write down as much as I could possibly remember from that book we read, and from the things you’ve said.” As Armin sat down on the bench to read the mock-encyclopedia in his lap, Eren followed suit and continued to explain himself. "And everything else in between is a bunch of notes and drawings about what you and I are gonna do when we get out of here. Exploring the jungles, the lands of ice, the rivers of fire…” Eren’s dear tone changed slightly to a more joking one “All those things _you_ believe in.”

Armin struggled to speak “--Eren…”

“Ah- sorry… I should’ve done something like this for you ages ago, but...” Eren placed his hand over Armin’s and spoke directly from the heart "Anyway, I just want you to know that- whatever’s out there, even if it’s _nothing_ , I want to see it with you... That’s a promise I intend to keep no matter what.”

Armin flipped through the pages, still wet with paste, skimming the messy handwriting on the notes, gazing down at the drawings of the two of them, hand in hand, exploring the world. He brought his free hand to his mouth as tears poured from his eyes and gentle sobs sounded from his throat.

“Oh god, are you mad at me? I’m so sorry, I should’ve waited til you woke up to greet you before I left this morning, or gotten you something nicer than this--“

“No, I love it!” He cried. “I love it so much--“ he placed the book safely to his side and threw his arms around Eren.

Eren was taken aback but returned the hug.

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten… thank you so much…” he cried into his shoulder.

Eren smiled, hugging him back even tighter. “Happy birthday, Armin… I’m _so_ glad you exist... and that you’re still here with me...”

Armin pulled away, revealing those dreamy eyes he used to get for the ocean, shining even _brighter_ now… for _Eren_.

A blush crowned Eren’s cheeks “So um… What do you say we go get dinner, then come back out here to talk and watch the sunset?”

“You read my mind.”

Eren chuckled softly and wiped the tears from Armin’s eyes... “Mhmm.”

“Yes please… There’s something I wanna tell you then.”

“Eh? What is it? Can’t you tell me now?"

Armin laughed and took him by the hand to head over to the mess hall. “On second thought, maybe I’ll wait til we get to the ocean.”


End file.
